Daddy
by nicky-ji
Summary: An alternate universe fluffy future story about Buffy, her human husband and her family. [ONESHOT]


Summary: A fluffy future fanfiction about Buffy, her human husband and her family.  
Disclaimer: The shows Buffy TVS and Angel don't belong to me, but the kids do.

* * *

Buffy leaned against her bedroom doorframe as she looked down at her eldest child. Myrna was sitting in the middle of the carpet surrounded by open photo albums and scrapbooks, which normally sat on the bottom shelf of the bookcase behind her. One of the photo albums was on Myrna's lap. She was staring intensely at the photos.

"Myrna what are you doing?" Buffy softly asked her daughter.

"Trying to remember what Daddy looks like."

Buffy moved away from the door in the room. She then slowly lowered herself onto the dark blue carpet and shifted herself slightly until she was comfortable.

"You know Daddy is coming home soon."

"But I could still forget him." Myrna replied. She raised her defiant green eyes up to her mother's eyes. Myrna was exactly like her mother. It was like having a doppelganger. Well at least that was what Buffy thought. Buffy sometimes wished Myrna could more like her father. It was hard trying to deal with a strong-minded six-year-old. Buffy was going to reply but then decided that she did want to end up in an argument with her daughter. Instead Buffy decided to change the subject.

"What photo are you looking at darling?"

Myrna practically shoved the album into Buffy's hands. "Your wedding." The album was open at the pictures of Buffy's wedding. She stood laughing in the sunlight, her arm wrapped round the waist of her husband. He had looked so gorgeous that day. Dressed in a three-piece suit and a heart shattering smile.

"You look pretty."

"Funny. Your Dad thought so too." Buffy would very forget her husband's comment. _Buffy I would have married you that day even if it was just based on the fact that you looked so beautiful. I would be the luckiest man on Earth if I just got to look at you everyday. Of course I became the luckiest man in the universe instead, because of the whole being in love thing. _

Buffy was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Owain, her son, drop something his room down the landing. She quickly glanced at the clock. The hands were nearly pointing at 3'o'clock. "Myrna why don't you get your and Owain's things ready. Your Aunty Willow should be here in a few minutes."

Myrna gave a muffled " 'Kay" for an answer as she quickly kissed Buffy's cheek before bounding out of the room.

Half an hour later the kids were finally ready. "Sorry Will that you had to wait so long."

"Don't worry. I didn't mind waiting did I?" Willow said as she picked up Owain. The three-year-old boy gave a vigorous nod in agreement. "So I'll bring them back tomorrow after lunch."

"That will be great." Buffy said as she ran a hand through her long, golden hair.

"You sure you won't be lonely without them?" Willow questioned. She knew it upset Buffy when her husband went away. It was even worse this time as he had been away for nearly two weeks.

"I'll be fine. I need some relax-Buffy time." Buffy reassured.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything." Buffy waved goodbye to her two children. She knew they would have fun. They loved spending time with Willow and Kennedy, and vice versa.

Buffy plodded over to the couch and sank onto the cushions. The kids were more than a handful when their Dad wasn't around to help control them. Yes, she would be very grateful to have some relax-Buffy time.

It had just gone 6 o'clock when Buffy heard a car pull into her driveway. She opened the front door to see her husband get out of his car. He smiled at her as he locked the car door and strolled over to his wife.

"You look very chrippy. May I enquire why?"

"I like it when you come home." Buffy teased.

"Me too." He put his suitcase down on the porch. "You looking happy wouldn't have anything to do with the kids having disappeared would it?"

Buffy chuckled slightly in response. "They've gone round to Willow's and Kennedy's house. They'll be coming home tomorrow."

He slipped his arms around Buffy's waist "Hmm...A kid free evening and morning. What will we do to pass the time...?"

"Well I can think of something." Buffy cupped her husband's face and drew it down towards her. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

As they drew apart he whispered "I love you" softly in her ear.

Buffy's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Smiling, she replied "I love you too Angel. Now why don't you come inside so we can have some kid-free fun."


End file.
